


One Name To Doom Them All

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, True Names, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Marvin has a secret that could get everyone killed.





	One Name To Doom Them All

Marvin has kept a secret since before he officially came to be.

He never had parents. He does, however, have a grandmom. She has seen a lot happen in her 160 years. Which side of the family she stems from doesn't matter to him anymore. What matters more are the frequent lessons she taught him as a child. She oversaw his education on how navigate the inherited part of his identity. Stay away from iron and steel whenever possible. He may have the ability to lie but it gets exhausting after a while, doesn't it? Here's how to bend the truth, manipulate it to confuse your audience and how white lies could slow the fatigue. More importantly, there is a name lingering in his head. Keep it there.

The biggest cautionary tale Grandmom recites is that of Marvin's own grandfather. He hadn't been as wise as Raghnall would suggest. He had been powerful though, powerful enough to destroy himself when his magic was used against him. The message was clear:

Never be foolish enough to allow others to learn your name. It could be your last conscious action.

Once, when facing Anti and pressured to reveal his deadliest secret, he answers with Eadoin. Plain old gives it to him. He can have it. Marvin hopes Anti understands the name's intent to insult. He is indeed blessed with many friends. His family grows with every passing year. Some, he considers his brother. Others, he cares for regardless of how close he is to them. As of his 28th birthday, there are fifteen people he loves. Five of those are children. One has been in a coma for two years and regrettably counting.

Liam is his preferred default. Although, given their similar meanings, Alsandair is a close second. It is what he has nicknamed his cat form, albeit privately. He finds it fitting especially following Jack slipping into the coma. They looked to Jack as their superior. Marvin ended up filling that role somehow. When Jackie and Henrik returned from their respective time in captivity, Marvin made effort to ease their fear as best he could. He curls up at the end of Jackie's bed to ensure he sleeps. Henrik, on the other hand, is grateful for the comfort he is able to find in stroking snowy fur. Marvin is more than happy to be their guardian. In fact, he is determined to protect the ones he loves.

Marvin's true moniker proclaimed him a mighty warrior. He's not sure how accurate that is. Yes, he grew in power with every spell learned and branch of magic explored. Mighty though? That was dependable. The majority of his day was spent using his magic for mundane things. Filling a pot for dinner without turning on a tap or keeping his plants healthier than the average person was able wouldn't save them from Anti. He didn't see himself as a warrior either. It may be easier to put him in a bad mood but he wasn't constantly in offensive mode. Then again, when he got into training, he got so invested in it that some of the others admitted to being a little unnerved by it.

One way or another, he would fight Anti and any other threat at the expense of his life. Chase can be the protagonist. Marvin will be at his side when they make the stand. Anti can try corrupt his loved ones within the space of a week, leaving him for last. Marvin will do his best to observe then exploit any weakness in the glitch's methods. He only has to maintain his freedom long enough to stay victorious. When all is said and done, he will obey Grandmom's most crucial rule. Even if it frustrates Anti to the point of being killed in a defeated rage. Who knows, maybe he'll still be able to get up afterwards. Marvin just has to prevent Anti knowing how petrifying the threat posed by the aspiring puppeteer is to him.

One breath could destroy their lives. In just six letters, everything could change for the worst. He puts so much of himself into expanding his magical arsenal and protecting the others. They come first so often, he couldn't allow them to know of the weight he carries. Nightmares involving him with revelling in gore he's created using them are kept private. This potential reality is his burden to bear, not theirs. A single mistake would find his independence restricted. It may doom them all.

Marvin's greatest fear is being helpless as his family is slaughtered by his hand.  
Kaelen's is the discovery that enables it.


End file.
